Mistletoe
by akiismarina
Summary: a young Sasuke learns just how useful mistletoe is. No Uchiha massecure. One SHot


Sakura – 5

Sasuke – 7

Itachi – 16

The Uchiha massacre doesn't take place in this fic.

_Italics – one person's thoughts (as indicated)_

_**Bold Italics – whole group's thoughts**_

**Mistletoe**

Mikoto let out a squeal as her chuckling husband playfully grabbed her from behind. He whirled her around gracefully, and pulled her to his chest; he kissed her thoroughly. Mikoto moaned softly in approval of his ministrations.

* * *

Sasuke pulled a face as he watched his parents' antics.

"Itachi nii-san, are Otou-san and Okaa-san mad at each other?" Itachi put down the plate that he was carrying and began to make his was over to where his brother was peeking around the dining room doorway.

"No of course not, why?" he asked as he reached his brother. He glanced over his brother's shoulder to see his parents in the middle of a passionate lip lock.

"It looks like their trying to eat each other's heads!" Upon hearing their youngest son's exclamation the couple broke apart giggling. Itachi grinned at his brother's confusion.

"Their kissing, not eating," he explained.

"Why?" Itachi paused. _"How do you explain kissing to a 7 year-old?"_ "Well... their standing beneath the mistletoe!" Itachi said, glad to have the mistletoe to blame, and not have to try to explain anything more deep or…intimate. Sasuke turned and gave his brother a confused look. Itachi sighed before explaining. "It is a Christmas tradition that when two people are standing beneath a piece of Mistletoe at the same time, they kiss. And if you like someone, then you can try to get them to stand beneath it so you can kiss them." Itachi nodded to himself satisfied with his explanation. Sasuke's face grew red when he realized what his brother meant when he emphasized the word "Like".

"Okay now boys, come help me finish setting the table. We want everything to be ready for when the Harunos come for Christmas Eve dinner, right?"

"Hai, Kaa-san," the brothers chorused.

* * *

Sakura held her father's hand shyly as he knocked on the Uchiha's front door. Her mother gave her a quick grin before looking up as the door opened. Mikoto squealed when she saw her old friend, and lead them all into the living room where the rest of her family was.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Itachi greeted, grinning openly.

"Itachi nii-san!" she jumped up to hug him. Laughing he caught her and hugged her close. Gently he placed her back on the floor, and turned to greet her parents.

"Happy Christmas Eve Sasuke-kun!" he smiled openly at him.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Sakura looked ever his shoulder and noticed the Christmas tree.

"Ah! Mikoto- san, the Christmas tree is so beautiful!" she cried out, darting forward to get a closer look.

The other occupants of the room watched her thinking one thing. "_**Kawaii!**_" Sasuke would never admit it, but the thought crossed his mind too.

* * *

During dinner, Sasuke stared down at his plate, refusing to look up whenever someone spoke to him. Looking up meant that he would see her, and then his face would feel all hot again. Sakura was seated right across from him, and next to Itachi.

"So, Sakura-chan, have you been working hard at school? You know Santa won't leave you any presents if you don't work hard." Itachi teased.

"Y Yes" she cried out. "I've been working very hard, right Kaa-san?" She turned to her mother.

"That's right. As a matter of fact Sakura's grades are just two points lower then Sasuke's and he's at the top of the class." Sakura's mom bragged proudly. Sakura blushed at her mom's praise.

"Ano… what about you Itachi nii-san? Have you been working hard in the ANBU?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, work keeps me very busy. It is a relief to get a break for the holidays."

"Oh! Please tell me about the ANBU, please!" Sakura begged eagerly. She loved to hear stories about his missions and how he helps to keep the village safe.

* * *

Sasuke clenched his fists angrily. Normally he loved to hear stories about the ANBU, but not today. Every so often, Sakura would interrupt the story with exclamations of how amazing Itachi is was, or shout in triumph every time the story took a good turn. It really bugged him to see Sakura fawn over Itachi, and he was beginning to get an idea of why.

"Arggh!" Sasuke threw down his fork with an angry shout. He leaped for his seat and marched over to Sakura; he grabbed her hand and yanked her from her chair half pulling, half dragging her into the living room.

The remaining Uchihas and Harunos looked at one another before simultaneously leaping up and rushing to get the best possible spot to spy on the children.

iusfgvzweuilFHANrfvhna;uer

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked, wincing when he tighten his grip on he hand. When they reached the center of the room, Sasuke whirled around and grabbed her shoulders; he procceded to maneuver her around, glancing up at the ceiling every so often. Finally, he nodded satisfied with her position. He looked her directly in the eyes and said

"Sakura… I like you." Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers just as he had seen his mom and dad do.

"_**So kawaii,"**_ the others grinned at each other.

* * *

**25 years later**

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm as she passed by and dangled something in front of her face.

"Oh, mistle…." Sakura was cut off as Sasuke leaned in kissing her deeply. He broke off the kiss and began to lick and suck on her neck, smirking as he listened to her pants and soft mews.

"Ahem." Sasuke released Sakura and looked over his shoulder. There stood Itachi, and their parents, watching in amusement. "If you're busy, we can go somewhere else to eat Christmas Eve dinner," Itachi said. Sakura blushed; Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer.

"We'll have to finish this later, Mrs. Uchiha," He growled in her ear, gently caressing her swollen belly. He walked away to greet his family leaving Sakura to try to compose herself.

"_**God I love mistletoe"**_ the young couple thought.


End file.
